Yours, for Eternity
by brillantbutscary
Summary: Tom Riddle doesn't need to learn how to love. His possessive passion is so many times better. One day he meets a new, perfect toy and slowly becomes more and more obsessed with it. He decides to punish the toy for making him so vulnerable, but even as he lies there, bleeding and broken, he is still so perfect... Warnings: Slash, Rape, Abuse, Death, General nastiness from Tom.


**Author's note:** This is my story for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.

Before you read this, I want to warn you that this is not a very pleasant story and contains physical and psychological abuse.

I wrote this based on one of my favourite pairings, Tom Riddle and Lysander Malfoy (Draco Malfoy's grandfather's brother). I didn't make it into a very romantic story, because I really can't imagine Tom ever falling in love, this is more a play on his passion for owning beautiful trinkets, in this case Lysander. I hope this does justice to the wonderful character, that is Tom.

Prompts:

Main: Write about your OTP being negatively received by the other family members.

Other:(word) accept

(quote) 'If you search for imperfections, you'll find them' - Jose Enincas

(creature) dragon

 _Once upon a time, in a kingdom called Hogwarts, a place full of magic and wonder, there lived two princes._

 _They were both loved dearly by their King, Abraxas Malfoy, who ruled the southern region of Hogwarts, that most people referred to as the Slytherin_

 _These two princes were as different as two boys could be. The crown prince,Tom Riddle was not strictly related to the king, the younger prince was his brother. The crown prince was deemed the smartest of Abraxas' subjects, and the younger prince, well, he was as naive, and innocent as a daisy facing an oncoming storm. So naive, in fact, that he didn't even see the crown prince watching him as he kissed a pretty maiden from the enemy Gryffindor realm._

 _It was then the crown prince decided to teach him a lesson that he would never forget._

You look at me coldly, locking the door. "Undress," you say in the soft voice you are known to use only, when you are furious. It wasn't a request, it never needs to be when it's you.

I slowly remove my outer school robes, my tie, and unbutton my shirt with numb fingers. My terror of you is almost as great as my humiliation. I let the garments fall to the ground and hesitate before continuing.

I can feel your eyes on me, devouring me, inspecting every aspect of my milky skin. A pang of guilt joins my deep, gnawing fear. If only I hadn't kissed her...

"If you don't take off all of your clothes I will rip them from that skinny body of yours." You smile maliciously, obviously enjoying my embarrassment. "I do believe that your brother would notice, if you walked into the Slytherin common room in such a dishonourable state. And then I'm afraid I could do nothing else, _but_ tell him the whole story."

Gulping, I swallow my pride and rid myself of the last of my clothing.

You beckon me to come closer and, as I do so (too afraid of the consequences to disobey), I see the strange look playing on your handsome features, one of lust and, if I'm not mistaken, pure loathing.

"How beautiful you are, simply breathtaking..." you murmur in mock adoration. "Someone always told me: 'If you search for imperfections, you'll find them.'" Your voice turns into a vicious hiss and you stand up, pulling my shoulder-length, platinum blond hair back, forcing me to look into your dark brown eyes, that seem to flash red in the light. "Unfortunately, you don't seem to have any imperfections, Lysander, and I can't have that!"

I feel a sharp, unbearable pain and let out a small gasp, as you your wand trails over my bare neck. I grit my teeth as beads of blood swell out of the wound and form the letters TMR in crimson dots, then stream down to my collarbone.

"Please..." I say, forgetting, momentarily, that Malfoys do not beg. "Please, you're hurting me," my own voice sounds strange, whining and distant.

"I should hope so," you whisper in my ear, your hot breath against my cool skin, causing me to shiver with wicked pleasure. "you know, it will be fun to see how long this perfection of yours lasts. It's tragic, really, ruining a pretty little doll like you. But, I suppose, that I have always been the type of child that likes to break his toys. Let's see how much effort I must put in to break you..." You run your tongue along my earlobe, making me whimper. "I have to know... No one can truly be as innocent, as perfect as you!"

You press your lips against my wounded neck, now dripping with blood, and I feel a dull sort of pain, that makes me flinch, causing you to chuckle as you bite down hard on the wound. I cry out as the dull pain turns into agony. You pull me closer, pressing my naked body up against your clothes. You bend down and use your tongue to clean my wound, using painful precision.

All I can do is bite my lip and try to stay quiet as you continue to lick, bite, and kiss every piece of exposed skin you can touch. My head falls back and I close my eyes, trying to suppress this bitter-sweet feeling welling up inside me.

I can feel the humiliation subsiding and giving way to a wave of pure lust, as you slowly drive me crazy, giving me enough to make me want to reach the edge, but never enough to tip me over it completely. It hurts almost as much, making me want to beg for more.

"You are mine, my dragon," you say, not aggressively, but in a soft whisper. "Mine, to do with as I please."

I don't want this to end, your possessive passion has awoken a part of me that I never knew existed. You have taken my innocence and my pride, as if it were nothing to you. Destroyed them, as you intend to destroy me.

 _The seasons passed, and the two princes grew, if not a into friendship, at least in an understanding. They would meet each day, secretly, away from the King's watchful eyes._

 _The younger prince slowly started to break, the walls of ice that he had so carefully built around him crumbled at the crown prince's touch. The crown prince took everything that he had; his freedom, his innocence, and, eventually, with horrible satisfaction, his heart._

 _One day, the King was called away to his father's, The Dragon Emperors, kingdom. He left the crown prince to rule as king in his stead. The younger prince was solely under the new King's protection now._

 _The young prince had become almost happy with the arrangement between him and the King, even if, every day, his longing to be closer grew. This short period of peace, however, lasted no longer than a few months._

 _One of the more powerful ladies of the court spotted her King and the prince together, and informed The Dragon Emperor immediately, who sent a letter to the prince, demanding that he return to The Dragon Emperor's palace instantly._

"Tom!" My cry echoes through the corridor. You turn and wait until I come running up to you.

"Why are you screaming and running? You could have just walked over here without causing such a scene, Lysander!" You glare at me coldly and folding your arms.

"I'm sorry." I say, lowing my eyes in the fury of your gaze. "I really need to talk to you, in private." I say, looking at Lucrezia Zabini and Orion Black standing beside you.

Orion sneers and Lucrezia looks outraged. She strides forward and fixes me with a look of contempt.

"How dare you? Tom's our friend! Don't think for a minute that he'll send us away for some little-"

"That's enough!" Your voice is quiet, but the malice in it is unmistakable. Lucrezia looks frightened and Octavius shudders as you examine them as though they are some small insects, who have been foolish enough to crawl underneath your feet. "You and Octavius go to the common room immediately! I'll talk to you later," you add, looking at Lucrezia with a particularly disgusted expression on your face.

They practically run towards the stairs and you drag me around a corner and into small doorway.

"Well?" You place one finger under my chin and pull my face up until I'm looking into your eyes. "Speak, pet."

"They know, Marvolo, my parents, someone must have seen us... I can't do this any more! I just can't..." Tears stream from my eyes and I cling to your robes like a desperate child. I expect you to push me away, to get angry, to do something to show that you care, but all you do is stand there and let me sob into your shoulder.

I hear a chuckle. I look up and see you leaning against the small door frame, one hand covering your mouth as you laugh. You throw back your head and let out a cold, high-pitched cackle, that sends shivers down my spine.

You look down at me, smiling. "My, my, it really is adorable that you even think that ending this, whatever it is," You gesture between us. "is your choice to make." You lean forward pinning me against the doorway. "You see, my foolish, little dragon, I don't like letting other people touch, let alone, play with my toys! That's exactly what you are. My toy." You smile and stroke my cheek gently, speaking to me as though I were a stupid infant. "Of course, I don't want to force you. Indeed, I don't even think I need to, do I?"

"No," I whisper, my eyes filling with tears. Of course, you don't, I lost the moment you started talking.

"Good," you say, straightening up. "Then here's what will happen; you will go to your father and tell him that you are mine and that you could never have anyone else." You look at me sternly, waiting for me to object, when I don't, you continue, "If I do happen to ever meet your family, I will charm them into believing that I am the very picture of politeness and integrity. Until then, you will do as you're told and make them believe that you'll never care for anyone but me."

"You don't know my family. They don't care about my feelings, Marvolo, they never have. I must produce a well-bred heir to the Malfoy name," I say sadly.

You look at me strangely for a minute, then sigh. "You really don't get it, do you? I don't care what your priorities are! You. Belong. To. Me. If needs be, I'll turn you into a witch and put a child in you, myself. But, make no mistake, I will not give you up that easily! Now do as you're told. I'm going to find that little spy and make them sorry that they ever set foot in this castle!"

You stride away, leaving me to drown in my own terror.

If only it were as easy as you seem to think it is...

 _The younger prince set out to the Dragon's Den with a heavy heart, anticipating the worse._

 _When arrived, he was escorted to the Drawing room, were his mother, father, and brother waited for him. He didn't expect their acceptance or their forgiveness. And he didn't get it either._

"What is the meaning of this?!" My father shouts, brandishing a letter clearly written in Emily Nott's handwriting. "How dare you disgrace the family name, in such a-a vulgar manner! After all we have taught you!"

Abraxas calms him. "Father, I don't think that Lysander did this on purpose. I always knew the boy in question to be quite forceful." My parents look shocked and Abraxas walks over to me. "Did Tom hurt you, baby brother?"

"Yes," I say.

Suddenly all fear is gone and replaced by the flames of fury that have been growing bigger and bigger with every missed birthday, every punishment, every lecture on how to behave like a proper pureblood and Malfoy.

Abraxas makes a move to hug me, but I push him away.

"I guess that's why I love him so much, he doesn't patronise me like the rest of my peers, he doesn't chastise me for being who I am." I stare straight at my family, my blood boiling. "You have no idea what you have done to me, do you? What I've been feeling, all these years. How many times I've cried into my pillow at night, unable to be comforted, after all, Malfoys don't cry!"

I point my shaking finger at my brother, who is looking at me in shock, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You! Did you really think that I'd stay an innocent child if you never even told me about anything I should avoid? What did you think you were doing? Protecting me?" I clenched my hand into a fist, tears welling up in my eyes. "I was only 13 when Tom took my innocence! Believe me, my brother dear, that was not a pleasant experience! I didn't even know that sex existed and that, made it a lot worse. I didn't even think about telling you, for the same reason I never told you about wetting my bed when I was little. I didn't want you to hate me, to be a disappointment, to care about me any less than you already do. I really can't believe I only realised now that you, my own brother, are just as uncertain as I was then, but it was never my approval you wanted, was it?" I point a finger at my parents. "It was theirs!"

"And now we come to you," I speak directly to them, tears streaming down my cheeks, my face flushed, and my breath coming in shaky gasps, "My so-called parents. Did you ever love me?" My father begins to speak, but I raise my hand to silence him, eyes narrowed. "Don't answer that! I don't need any more lies from you! No more lectures, no more false pretences, no more delusions of perfection, no more listening to you shouting at each other, no more moans and screams from upstairs, no more innocence." I sigh and shake my head sadly. "We could have been perfect, Merlin knows we have the brains and the money. I could have been happy, but I was never meant to be, was I? Just another generation of the great Malfoy family tree. Just another business deal."

They're all staring at me now, I laugh. "Come on, don't look so shocked. You weren't going to accept my decisions anyway, were you? Accept the fact that I love someone for something more than personal gain. I was supposed to be nothing more than a tool in your games. What am I now, I wonder."

There is silence. Silence always before the storm, they say, I guess these indiscriminate people are right, because the way my mother was looking at me was the way a cat looks at a mouse, before it pounces.

"What you are, Lysander," she says sweetly, taking out her long white wand. "is in big trouble."

I try to pull out my own wand, but white hot pain engulfs me, paralysing me with agony and fear.

"My dears," she says to my father and brother. "Would you mind leaving us alone for a while?" Both leave the room quickly, my bother looking back at me confused and apologetically.

My mother gets up, pacing around me, looking at me writhing on the floor with pleasure written all over her pretty face. "I always knew that you'd be a disappointment, just like you knew we'd never accept you for who you are. I suppose we were both right, in a way." The spell intensifies and I cry out in pain. "I do believe that school has been rotting your brain, if you think that we can't force you to obey us! Yes, I think I'll arrange for you to be home schooled for the next few years. You won't even get to kiss your 'lover' goodbye."

 _The months passed, and the young prince did not return to Hogwarts. The King sent him letters, but the Dragon Empress burnt them before her son's eyes._

 _He was locked in the highest bedroom, in the highest tower of their palace. The doors were guarded at all times._

 _In the end, once he had become wiser and his wounds had healed, he married the fairest maiden that his parents could find. She was beautiful, charming, and kind; perfect in every way. But his longing to be with the King grew, becoming even more unbearable with each day that passed._

 _They never got a chance to live happily ever after, because this was real life and not a fairy tale._

 **ALTERNATIVE ENDING**

I sob, tears smudging the ink on my story. My quill drops back into its holder and I pull my knees up to my chin, rocking gently back and forth in my chair. I whisper your name, not that horrid name that your mother gave you, your true name, "Marvolo."

"Yes?" The icy drawl is unmistakable. I turn around and look into your dark brown eyes.

"How?" I croak, my voice pleased and sad, at the same time. "Wards are made to be tampered with, my dragon," comes the short reply.

"It's no use," I say, "you can't take me away from here. Even if you do manage it, we'll be found."

"I never said anything about taking you away from here, did I?" You laugh coldly. "I know that's impossible, and, anyway, I don't want to harm my reputation."

I look at you disbelievingly. "I thought you wanted me to belong only to you, Marvolo. I thought you wanted to be the one to break me."

"That, I do and, that, I shall, I could never let anyone touch you, my dear, never," your voice becomes sad, despairing even. That scares me the most.

"Marvolo, wha-?" You pull me into a strong kiss, just as a knife is rammed directly between my ribs.

You let me go, let me sink to the ground, blood spurting out of the open wound. "You're mine, my darling, for eternity."

I look up at you, standing over me. Your breathing has become heavy, you're crying. I smile at you.

"Thank you," I whisper, then everything turns black.

Tom Marvolo Riddle walked to the desk and picked up the tear stained piece of parchment. Then, after he had read it through, he picked up a quill and crossed out the last two few sentences. Over the sentences, he carefully wrote:

 _In the end, the King took away the last thing the young prince had left, his life. He broke him completely and gave him his happily ever after._

 **Author's note 2:** Well, what do you think? I'm pretty pleased with it, myself. I hope you don't mind the character death, I thought it was the best way to end it. Well then feedback is welcome. I feel so accomplished after writing about Tom, I really should do it more often. I just noticed that the story is exactly 3000 words long, the maximum word limit in the competition. That's pretty weird...

Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
